Dangerous Addiction
by KyoyaKun
Summary: Tavros was spared the details of what all went on- Thinking a new found friendship will make things better, it slowly proves otherwise. Gamzee has a dangerous past, and little does Tavros know, he is being sucked into something other than friendship. As Tavros's feelings grow addictive, things start to turn for the worse. Tavros will be forced to make a decision.
1. Chapter 1

**So being apart from my normal JohnKat stories- gotten a request for a GamTav, normally my stories have GamTav as a side pairing but this story is all about them along with side-pairings of others. So you dont get confused on how Im putting this story, here is the full summary to guide you. This is just a filler, the action rises as the story progresses.**

**Summary:**

**Tavros Nitram is a flower boy at a local flower shop, he is one day taken out to a local restaurant by his friends and meets new ones along the way. Something comes up, which calls for him to assist in a accident. During that time he meets the injured who is no other than Gamzee Makara. Tavros was spared the details of what all went on- Thinking a new found friendship will make things better, it slowly proves otherwise. Gamzee has a dangerous past, and little does Tavros know, he is being sucked into something other than friendship. As Tavros's feelings grow addictive, things start to turn for the worse. **

**Tavros will be forced to make a decision.**

* * *

**Chapter One- Ascend **

Tavros never thought he would be with anyone, and certainly he never thought he would be with… what was he, some kind of clown? Tavros recently was introduced to his friend, Karkat, who explained everything. The clown make-up wearing boy was known as Gamzee Makara. Karkat had told him of his troubles and fighting, leading to those scars on his face. He also explained that make up was used to cover it, along with something called mirthful messiahs he known of.

Tavros gently ran a hand over the scars, flinching whenever it seemed the other stirred.

~Earlier ~

"Uh… that will be ten dollars." Tavros wheeled himself over to a girl that had long black locks of hair that seemed to flow around her. She had a sun dress on, adoring matching pink flip flops and headband.

"Th—ank you Tavros, these flowers are so sweet, just like you!" Tavros blushed slightly.

"Uh.. thanks Feferi.. are these for you?" The girl giggled and tucked the flowers under her arm, while pulling out the pay, then handing it to him.

"They are for a certain dog loving someone of mine. She is so… no words can describe her! She isn't shellfish or anything like some of the guys I have been with lately." Feferi had a habit of using fish puns, but they seemed to fit her bubbly personality. Tavros sighed as he recalled her last relationship; it was with someone who switched from one personality to the next. She agreed to be friends with him, and later introduced him to a hipster that seemed to cling onto him.

He admired her braveness and confidence, he lacked that from what he has been told; but never let those people get to him.

"I better be going, sea you later!"

He waved as she left the flower shop. Tavros wheeled himself to a nearby window; the sunset was so romantic like, not to mention the surrounding flowers made that obvious enough. If only he could share this moment.

"Yo. Ring me up bro."

He turned his head to meet shades.

"Hi Dave…u-uhm... are you buying that for a lady friend?"

Dave kept his poker face, but tilted his shades down in question. Those reed eyes seemed to pierce through Tavros, he found himself stuttering more than usual.

"Eh, guess you can say that. She is one hell of a crazy-"

"Hehehe.. these smell like all sorts of colors!"

Tavros leaned over Dave to see a rather, interesting girl. He figured that was who he was buying for.

"Her name is Terezi or TZ is what I call her. She can't see, but she sure knows her way around. It's like she's got this sensitive shit going on, she can see with touch and smell along with other things." Tavros smiled in response.

"You seem to really like her."

Dave gave a slight nod before paying for the flowers. Tavros watched in amusement as Terezi ran up and started smelling- tasting the flowers. She cackled at Dave's reaction and they both left the store soon after.

"Aren't they just purr-fect! This is going on my shipping charts." Tavros turned his head to be greeted by his friend, Nepeta. She helped run the shop, along with her best friend who seemed to have a sweating problem. Tavros found him sort of friendly, once you get past the body built frame that kind of scares you at first.

She was very kind, and stood up for him whenever he got pushed around during their childhood. He found out she has a slight obsession with felines; to her clothes and to her numerous pets at home, either way, she was a good friend.

"Mhm…"

Nepeta glanced up, worry in her eyes.

"Tavros, are you alright? You seem down today- wait I know what can cheer you up! Fur real! Feferi invited us to the restaurant tonight! It's not that crowed, so we can hang out there, what do you think Tavros?"

Tavros didn't get to reply before he was dragged out of the shop, leaving Nepeta's friend to close it down.

* * *

They reached the restaurant, Aquarius. Tavros gaped in awe as he watched the numerous fish swim above and beside him. It was undersea themed. Nepeta guided Tavros over to the far end of the place, where four people had been sitting, chatting time away.

They were all dressed formally; being this seemed to be a special night. Tavros noted some of his friends along with others he hasn't met before, were sitting there. Sollux was the first to look up along with Feferi and called them over.

"Glub! Glad you could make it!" Feferi scooted over to make room, and made sure to push a certain hipster to the floor in the process.

"Wwhat the fuck Fef?"

"Eridan I told you not to sit close to the edge, sea what happens?"

"I wwas not! You fuckin' pushed me!" Tavros giggled. Eridan Ampora, he heard about him before, being he was with Sollux. Tavros never understood their relationship, because they seemed to always fight, then leave at odd times. Feferi assured him they were 'working things out' and they would be fine.

"Eridan you're tho thtupid…" Sollux ducked as a plate was hurled his way, Sollux grinned when he saw the furious expression of the boy's face.

"You fuckin' lowwblood…"

Dave interrupted.

"Yo, it's cool and all how you two have this love hate thing going on, but I'm hungry and I would like to keep my food. So you ladies shut up and sit down."

They both were about to protest on who started what, when two new people had joined their table.

"Jade! John!" Feferi called their names, and ran to hug the girl, to kiss her on the cheek, then over to John for a friendly greeting.

"So that's Fef's girlfriend?" Dave and Sollux both nudged Eridan in the side, earning a 'nyeh' in return.

"Guys this is Tavros, he is the guest of honor tonight!" John and Jade both waved as they took their seats.

"So John bro, you get laid yet?" Jade turn to glare at Dave, while poor John gasped for air, after choking on his water.

"D-Dave! Did you have to bring this up in front of everyone?!"

The cool kid shrugged.

"What about that.. VantASS kid you're talking to. Haven't you screwed him yet, or are you still on about that homosexual thing. Man, you gotta lay off on that." Tavros didn't think John's face could go any redder, but it did. Jade kindly made Dave shut up, by pouring a glass of water over his head, following a polite 'you need to cool down'.

After everyone had their fill of fighting and laughter, they had ordered food. Tavros enjoyed everyone's company.

A loud dinging sounded off during one of Eridan and Sollux's pestering. Dave was opening his mouth to say something but got shot down by Jade's glare. Her gaze softened as she met Feferi's.

"Uh... John is everything okay?" John looked up and nodded, a toothy grin plastered on his face.

"Just…a friend of mine."

Dave coughed into his hand, and uttered something along the lines of 'fucking lie' and 'screw him already' before being kneed under the table. That was the first time Dave showed any emotion, that emotion being pain shooting through his left kneecap. Dave cursed high heels before laying his head on the table in defeat.

"Guys I got to go, Karkat is in trouble… His friend got into a fight and he needs help doctoring him. He's freaking out about this." Everyone turned their head towards his direction as he spoke.

Nepeta offered to help along with Dave, being he didn't want to be alone with a bunch of girls. Eridan and Sollux seemed to disappear during all of that. Tavros shrugged it off being they were working out their differences.

* * *

Dave drove up to an apartment; it seemed to be decent apart for its size. Tavros was told it was quite small inside, but still cozy from what John had spent time in there. Dave took this opportunity to crack another joke.

It was about five minutes climbing stairs, before they reached a door. It was on the second floor, so it wasn't that long of a climb. Tavros had to be carried on Dave's back due to his lack of legs, while Nepeta agreed to carry his chair. John briefly knocked on the door before a black messy haired teen opened it. His skin was pale, and the dark tint under his eyes seemed like he barely got any sleep, besides that, he was very attractive looking.

"Fucking about time you assholes got here! Get the fuck inside." Karkat ran back towards the couch, where a beaten up man laid. The wounds weren't that bad, just a few scars across his face, that still tried to seep fresh blood. A bloody nose, that also seemed to slow down.

"What the fuck happened." Dave looked over the man before taking a seat on the other couch.

"How the fuck should I know?! I was fucking talking to John before I got a text saying the asshole was in trouble. He had the scars before, but they recently opened up again along with a new fucking injury."

Dave cut in.

"Talking to John? Are you sure you guys weren't getting it on." John's face went red again, while Karkat's dusted a light shade before he lunged towards Dave.

"THE FUCK ARE YOU IMPLYING STRIDER?! I'LL BREAK YOUR NECK SHITSTAIN!" Dave dodged countless books that were thrown and absconded out the door, followed by a seething teenager.

Nepeta quickly ran after them along with John, before asking Tavros if he was okay being alone with the injured one. Tavros nodded and watched as Nepeta quickly ran out the door, closing it behind her.

~Present Time~

Gamzee started to stir slightly.

Tavros yanked back his hand, and tucked it away in his lap. He didn't want the guy thinking he was a threat when he woke up, Tavros couldn't fight. He watched as the man slowly opened his eyes, deep indigo looking around before blinking to adjust to the light.

"Mother fucking brightness… " Tavros found himself attracted to that voice; it was deep, but not too deep. He listened quietly to the low grumbles that followed, before the gaze landed on him.

"Where am I wicked hair bro?" Tavros blinked in confusion before touching his hand to his hair, he must have liked the style. It wasn't much compared to Gamzee's. Gamzee's seemed to be a mane of black hair, untamed but attractive.

"Uh... you're in Karkat's apartment…you gotten into a fight and he brought you here. He isn't here right now, because he is chasing one of my friends, Dave." Gamzee's gaze seemed to harden at that name.

"Mother fucking Strider? That mother fucker better watch out, my bro will kick his ass." Gamzee's gaze softened as he sensed the fear in Tavros.

"Sorry…anyways, what's all up with you?"

Tavros blinked and gave a questioning shrug.

"I meant, what's your name?"

"T-Tavros Nitram…."

Gamzee let a lazy smile grace his features before offering a hand. Tavros reached out and shook it before smiling.

"The name is Gamzee Makara."

This was going to be some friendship, Tavros could feel it.

* * *

**There is chapter one, hm.. might do about five chapters not sure yet; depends on how the story follows along. Let me know if you would like anything put into this story, since this is the first GamTav.**

**Thanks!**

**The next update follows the routine of my JohnKat series, but a day before. So in other words the update is in 5 days.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is just a mini chapter, sorry if it seems out of placed. Had this idea of a RP so thanks to those who did role plays. Eh it seems a bit rushed, but at least it follows the plot still, the next chapter is a bit longer.**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Circus Monstrous**

Gamzee always dreamed of himself being something else than… human. He would see himself with his friends in another form, him laughing and having a good time. He would also see the blood everywhere, the rainbow splattered. Gamzee would always scream for him to stop, but he wouldn't listen; he sat there, watching himself rip through everyone, and … that kid. That kid was there, Tavros. He would always be the second to last one he killed. He watched himself countless times rip the poor souls apart and keep certain body parts as a reward.

Gamzee sat in a dim lit room, computer in hand.

CG: OH GOG… GAMZEE PLEASE.

TC: IM GOING TO KILL, ALL YOU MOTHER FUCKERS!

TC: HONK.

CG: GAMZEE NO.

Gamzee believed in these mirthful messiahs. They were both him, he came to realize… and also he came to realize he was a murderer.

"I've been kicking the shit on the wicked ignorance brother…-this is who I am meant to be… all…along."

* * *

Gamzee woke from one of his dreams again, a cold sweat. He looked around anxiously for nothing particular. He tried to ease himself to sleep, but a nagging filled his head. It started out as a low buzz then that grew louder, into a voice.

_'Get the fuck up'_

He froze.

"Go away!" Gamzee held his hands to his head, those voices were back again. Those angry, murderous voices trying to tempt him to do that shit again…. That... horrible... thing. He didn't want to go back, he wanted to be left alone, with his friends and actually enjoy the life he had.

This better life.

_'I said get the mother fuck up, mother fucker.'_

Griping harder, his nails digged into his head, causing minor cuts. He made his way towards the door, hand reaching for the knob. It was the last thing he remembered before blacking out.

* * *

"Oh fuck oh fuck…fuck… GOGDAMNIT!"

Karkat kneeled down to his friend on the floor. It was about morning, and it was time to check on the idiot to see if he was still alive. He was, just on the fucking floor again, but that wasn't something to ignore. He wasn't high as usual, so shit almost hit the fan.

"Gamzee get your clown ass up and tell me what happened!"

No answer.

"Bro, maybe he just collapsed from… I don't know… being TIRED?"

Karkat glared at Dave, but not before getting in his face.

"ARE YOU SAYING I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MY FUCKING FRIEND STRIDER? THE FUCK MAKES YOU THINK YOU KNOW IT ALL, LAST TIME I CHECKED YOUR SHITEATING SLEF DOESN'T FUCK AROUNF WITH GAMZEE."

Dave opened up his mouth to lay some 'sick burns', but closed it due to a low cough. Both he and Karkat turned to see Tavros, and Nepeta.

"Uh… you guys what's going-.. Gamzee?" His voice pitched a bit at the name.

"Yo Tav, your friend here just didn't make it to the couch, he's all right."

"AGAIN YOU FUCKING-"

Dave quickly shoved a pillow into Karkat's face.

"Sorry bro… I can hear you; you got something in your mouth. You know, it's not nice to talk with your mouth full. Your diet is... not normal either. But hey, you like pillows, it's your thing."

Karkat failed his arms and managed to scratch Dave's face. The said boy touched a hand to his wound and tilted his glasses downward.

"Come at me bro." He gestured his hand. Karkat threw the pillow down, and lunged.

"YOU FUCKING- MHPPFFFF!"

Gamzee was still on the floor.

Tavros let out a breath he didn't know he was holding; he silently thanked Gamzee for being lazy. It had saved Karkat and Dave from fighting, and probably tearing apart the shabby apartment.

"Ow… cant a brother catch some Z's without someone up and disturbing him?"

"GAMZEE!"

The man looked up and gave a lazy smile.

"Hey mother fucking best friend, how's it going?" Karkat scowled and made his way to another room.

Gamzee blinked. "What I do?"

Nepeta giggled and Tavros nervously smiled.

"Silly, you were on the floor. You must have passed out!" Nepeta helped Gamzee back onto the couch and sat down next to him.

"Or he must have fucking lost his shit and decided to crash on the floor."

Gamzee's gaze went cold.

"What was that mother fucker?"

Sensing the tension, Nepeta quickly grabbed Dave and lead him to the door. "Tavros do you mind staying with Gamzee? Karkitty is here, so you don't need to worry about taking care of anything."

She gave a small bye before leaving, dragging Dave.

The door shut with soft click, Tavros then turned to face Gamzee.

"Uh.. Did you have a bad dream or something…?" Gamzee's face seemed to light up upon remembering what happened, but soon faded.

"Yeah Tav bro… but it's nothing… I don't even tell that mother fucker in there about them that much. He knows them, but not all the mother fucking details." Gamzee pointed to the room that Karkat seemed to be in.

"You can tell me.. If you uh want to that is… I'm a good listener... better than talking."

Gamzee let out a content sigh.

"Alright…. Let's have a feelings jam." Gamzee smiled and he wheeled Tavros into his room. Tavros blushed at that. He only allowed Nepeta to do this, but... he didn't mind Gamzee doing it, it felt…. Rather comforting.

That smile even comforted Tavros more; he didn't know that smile wasn't just any smile.

Gamzee's grip tightened on the bars as she strolled Tavros.

* * *

** Ugh... this is short, but the next wont be.**

**The update is in 8 Days for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The last two chapters are going to rip you apart. Im sorry.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Twisted Smile**

_Those cold, cruel eyes._

_Those gentle hands, no one could have ever thought they would have done anything so horrible, and so vile to the core._

_Tavros shook as his back hit the cold wall of the place._

_"Gamzee…?"_

_Honks echoed throughout the empty hallways, sending chills down his spine; those honks seem to come out different directions._

_Tavros glanced at the blood on the walls, different colors mimicking a sickening rainbow._

_"Taaaaaaav bro… where aaaaaareeee yooou?"_

_Tavros was far from his chair, he couldn't move even if he wanted to. His newly refined legs had been crushed during the lunatic façade. He was again, useless. He thought of that last part, he was useless, so useless he might as well be killed like the rest. That small hope though, lingered inside of him, the same hope that maybe, just maybe he can convince Gamzee to be himself and break through this._

_Tears streamed down his face, as he huddled against himself further. He wished his little bull like friend was still alive, he missed tinkerbull… He felt like that was his only friend besides Gamzee- but now Gamzee had lost his mind, and the friendship._

_"Please…"_

_Gamzee stood, back against the wall._

_"Tav bro….." The troll looked up to his name being called, and quickly looked down._

_Gamzee lowered his weapon, and took off Terezi's shades. It seemed he had killed her before going after him. Tavros looked up when indigo blood dripped on his hand._

_Three slash marks, decorated Gamzee's face._

_Tavros's breath hitched, Nepeta; those were claw marks. Gamzee really had killed almost everyone- Karkat had been warning everyone of something, but Tavros was quickly forced away from his grubtop before he could read it._

_Gamzee reached a multi colored stained hand to his face._

_"G-Gamzee… please… Don't do this…"_

_The claws started to scrape his skin, drawing out his brown blood; they slowly slid to his neck._

_Just a taste of all that will come to be- I'm alone, but not as long as you are with me._

_Gamzee's grip loosened as both hands flew to his head, screaming in agony as he forced himself on the other side of the room._

_"SHUT UP! SHUT THE MOTHER FUCK UP!"_

_Tavros stared as Gamzee fought with himself; he slowly started crawling towards him._

_"Gamzee… Shhh…It's uh… alright I guess… We can fix this; we can ask Karkat if we can reverse this. Surely there is a way to bring everyone back to life. We brought a few others back before."_

_Gamzee looked up, hatred still lingered in those eyes, but Tavros could sense the real Gamzee in there, barely conscious._

_"Tav…. Get the fuck out of here…"_

_Tavros stayed still as Gamzee lowered his head onto Tavros's. Gamzee slowly close the space between them, his lips meeting the other troll's._

_That was the last thing Tavros remembered before encircling his arms around Gamzee, and feeling of a blade through his neck._

* * *

Tavros woke up, tears stained across his cheeks. He had this weird dream, he had other weird dreams, but this was the first he had in a long time.

Tavros's attention was directed to the figure beside him.

Gamzee.

The tears threatened to spill again, but he quickly pushed it away. He noticed the makeup was washed off during some point of his stay. A dim screen was lighting up the room, along with the blinking light of Karkat's phone. Speaking of, Karkat was sitting adjacent from them on a nearby chair, asleep.

A memory flashed through his mind, the memory of what they did before they had dozed off. They were watching some movie Karkat insisted, John was there too. Tavros looked around and didn't find John. He probably took Karkat's bed, since his shoes and articles of clothing were scattered on the floor.

"Hmnnhm….."

Gamzee rolled around, trapping Tavros from moving out from the couch.

A blush appeared on cheeks.

"Uh Gamzee... uhm."

Gamzee stayed there, not moving, just snoring away.

Tavros sighed as he adjusted himself and tried to go to sleep. He did go to sleep, but barely noticed a pair of arms encircling him around his waist, and a low mumble.

"Good night Tav…"

* * *

Gamzee got up early and headed to the bathroom.

He cautiously dabbed a finger over his scars, the makeup long gone. He winced and pulled back sharply before doing the same thing once again.

_'You got those scars from winning brother… don't cover them up.'_

Gamzee froze.

"Shut….up."

_'You know it, we are higher than them, higher than mother fucking-'_

"GET OUT!" Gamzee swung wildly, slamming his hand on the sink, breaking the bowl.

Gamzee hissed and held his bloody hand to his face, the smell of iron and despair lingered there, before he caught his crazed gaze in the mirror. His hand gradually slid across his face, leaving a bloody trail.

"Uh... Gamzee are you…. GAMZEE?!"

The gaze switched to panic mixed with rage before it died down to a soft sober cry of pity.

Tavros had his back to the wall, door pried open due to peeking, but now fully. Gamzee fought himself on how to explain this- he couldn't tell him that the voices pestered and taunt him of his 'past'. He also couldn't tell Tavros of his dreams, for the kid wouldn't even bother talking to him.

Gamzee didn't want to be left alone… certainly not with the voices again.

"I …. Hey Tav bro when did you get legs?" Tavros looked down and blushed; he had gotten some new legs from Nepeta's friend that worked in the flower shop, who happened to be good at mechanics.

"Oh.. uh.. Nepeta's friend kinda made these for me, since... Karkat's apartment doesn't have ramps… Er… your hand..."

Gamzee nodded with a lazy smile before looking back down at his hand.

Shit.

"I… Uh… had a fight with the sink, mother fucker." Tavros giggled slightly before grabbing Gamzee's hand, putting a bandage from the cabinets, onto his palm.

"Karkat had teached me how to make sure you're alright.. and uh.. stuff, you were knocked out so you wouldn't remember- or know haha…" Gamzee watched as Tavros fiddled with the bandages, every now and then he would glance up to meet the other's eyes, just to blush and apologize before fixing the messy aid.

Gamzee found himself leaning closer as he watched the other; the other stopped and looked up once Gamzee's forehead touched his.

"Uh Gamzee… your uhm... a bit close.. and uh.. hot."

"Oh I'm hot aren't I?" Gamzee laughed causing Tavros to stutter and fumble with the roll of bandages. He reached down the same time the other did to pick them up, hands brushing.

"Uh…s-sorry… I dropped it so let me get it."

"Nah, mother fucker let me get it, I did this shit so at least me pick the shit up."

Tavros opened his mouth but was cut off, by a pair of hands upon his cheeks. He looked up, lost for words as Gamzee connected their lips.

* * *

**The next update is 7days from this update.**

**Preview:**

**"I'M GOING TO KILL... ALL YOU MOTHER FUCKERS!"**

**Gamzee stood there, a mad grin plastered on his face, while his gaze screamed out for someone to help him.**

**"And paint wicked pictures with your mother fucking blood..."**

**This was some fucked up dream wasn't it...- No, it was reality.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ergh.. update off course. The last chapter is complete depressing to some who might read it. Its a bit rushed in some places.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Carnivorous Clown**

TC: HONK.

TC: HONK.

TC: HOOOOOOOOOOOOONK.

Gamzee woke up in the middle of an alley way, clueless of his surroundings or how the mother fuck he got there.

"Man, this shit is- what the…."

Gamzee reached to scratch his head, but instead of meeting his head, he met a slimy hand full of red goo. Seriously, did he up and all asleep on his 'pies' again- wait his pies aren't red, or smell THAT bad.

That's blood.

The hell, how did he get here in the first place- oh no, what if this was a crime scene, man he couldn't get in trouble again. He already got into a fight for some idiot trying to pull bullshit with him; he really didn't need to be questioned on something he didn't know shit about.

Or did he…

He was shaken out of his thoughts, has his foot crunched something- red pointed glasses.

"Oh…shit mother fucker…"

* * *

"You guys where is fuck is Terezi?"

Karkat gave a loud shriek before hitting the floor, face first.

Karkat let out a glow growl before using his chair to ease himself up, Karkat was about to yell, curse, fuck even rip his Gog damned throat out, but John along with Tavros had woken up to the noise.

"Uh… what's wrong Karkat?"

"THIS FUCKING DOUCHE BAG- SACK OF SHIT YOU CALL A FRIEND RANDONLY BARGED THE FUCK IN THIS APARTMENT. YOUR FUCKING LUCKY YOUR EGBERT'S FRIEND STRIDER OR YOU WOULD BE NOTHING BUT A PILE OF YOUR OWN GASTERIOUS-"

"That's enough Karkat!" John quickly grabbed Karkat, shooshing him, then dragging him off to a back room.

Tavros looked at Dave, and- wait was Dave about to cry? Holy shit, Dave never cried, at least of what he knew of.

"I can't find Terezi anywhere man…Last time I saw her was last night- Fuck I shouldn't let her wonder off alone."

"Uh... I can ask the others to help look for her; she probably got tired and passed pout on a park bench. Gamzee does that sometimes."

Dave growled at that name.

"Where the fuck is that asshole?"

Tavros gave a quiet 'I don't know' before turning on the TV and easing Dave to take a load off, and calm down. Surprisingly he did.

Tavros entered John's and Karkat's room explaining what had occurred, and asking them if they knew where Gamzee had wondered off to. Karkat seemed to freak out as he hurriedly stripped the bed sheets, boxes from the closet, almost anything he could think of Gamzee could possibly be hiding under.

Karkat was about to say 'fuck it he's gone' when they heard a painful yell from the living room.

_"Investigators have no idea about how this scene had occurred. The only evidence of how this woman was killed was being the multiple stab wounds to the torso and a thin cut across the throat."_

The others rushed in, in time to hear the last of the broadcast, and see men carrying a body into a nearby ambulance truck. They couldn't tell who it was, for a sheet stained in blood covered the body, but the figure seemed to take on a familiar female shape.

"It's her."

Karkat was about to disagree, but a simple red cane came into view, being given to one of the men, who hauled it off as evidence.

Tavros never had seen Dave like this before, nor would he ever want to see him like it ever again. He never thought the 'cool kid' would break down so hard and lose it.

* * *

_The honks echoed throughout the night. They bounced off the walls, and into the ears of the next victim._

_"So lean your head in. Don't fret, the show is about to begin!"_

_Tilting down his shades, Gamzee looked at the 'marvelous' work of doings. Red looked beautiful splatted across the walls- if only there were more colors to join it. The red shades gave a horridness look of Gamzee's gaze._

_Carefully, Gamzee picked up the cane, twirling it, he casted his gaze down to the dying life before him. Her razor sharp smile, now a weak frown. She couldn't find the words top speak, or she couldn't, being her throat was cut and slowly oozing blood._

_She coughed, sending more pain down her, as her torso wounds opened up again._

_"Gam… why?"_

_Gamzee turned around; anger, sadness, fear, filled his gaze. Terezi reached a hand up, sensing the hidden emotions that begged for help. She gave her razor sharp smile, before saying one last thing._

_"Hehe, you are 'fucked up' like Karkles said…"_

_Her voice held no anger, no negative emotion, but… forgiveness?_

_Gamzee's eyes widened as Terezi slowly closed hers, her breathing once ragged, became stilled._

_Gamzee blacked out after that._

* * *

The funeral was sad; neither less Dave didn't want to let her go. It took about five people to drag Dave away from the grounds and back to his home. They couldn't see the body, as her wounds were not that pleasant to bear. They fixed her up, but the scars were a bit too much to handle for Dave.

Tavros excused himself from the group as he wheeled himself to a nearby window.

_'Gamzee where are you…'_

Tavros was about to venture out, when he saw the dazed man walking down the sidewalk.

"Gamzee!" He wheeled himself outside, causing the other to look up and smile.

"Hey mother-UMHFF!"

Tavros wrapped his arms around the other's torso and buried his face within his shoulder.

"I missed you."

Gamzee tightened his grip, and hugged back.

"I missed you too mother fucker."

Tavros let go after that seemed to not be long enough, and led Gamzee inside to explain what all happened.

* * *

Gamzee seemed, alright with the news and dismissed himself for a shower.

The other soon left, leaving Karkat, John, Gamzee, and Tavros alone in the apartment. Tavros wheeled himself to the bathroom door, knocking slightly before pressing his ear to the door.

"Hey Gamzee uh… are you okay?"

He heard a quick scuffle and a slam before the other spoke up.

"Mother fucking shit is slippery as fuck- I'm alright Tav bro."

Tavros said a quick 'okay' before wheeling himself into his room.

"Tavros."

He said boy turned around to see Karkat in his doorway.

"Hey Karkat, what are you doing up this late?"

Karkat seemed calm, and worried? He stepped inside his room, before closing the door.

"I think Gamzee did it."

Tavros blinked, first Dave blamed him and now Karkat?

"Karkat don't let Dave make to believe Gamzee did that! He never would do something like that. He wondered off last night as he usually does! Uh… I mean… sorry for yelling…"

Karkat blinked himself before shaking it off.

"Just listen… and this… this was on his clothes."

Blood.

Tavros hadn't noticed it before, so why is there blood on his clothes now- unless, unless Gamzee's jacket hid it. Tavros did recall Gamzee wearing his jacket, but never zipped up like he had it.

Tears threatened to spill.

This isn't happening.

* * *

**The update is around 7 days.**

**Preview of the last chapter:**

_"The last ones now Tavros- Haha we are the last mother fucking ones!"_

_No answer._

_Gamzee shook him._

_"Tav bro.. why are you so quiet?"_

_He stared into those eyes, those emotionless drained eyes._

_He lost it._


	5. Chapter 5

**The final chapter.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Enter The Dark Carnival**

"Tavros….."

Gamzee opened his eyes as he looked around, he took the shades he wore and set them down.

_'Mother fucking holes, but there aren't any holes now.'_

Gamzee froze.

"Get out…. Leave me alone already."

The voices came back; those voices weren't him, no matter how many times they said that. He regretted giving in, his giving in led to Terezi's death. Those voices won't go away giving in or not. He figured that out the hard way, the extremely painful one.

He looked around; he must have passed out on the couch again. He smiled when he noticed a certain kid hugging his waist close. Gamzee smoothed back Tavros's hair in affection before getting up to make himself one of his 'pies'.

"Man... there is nothing motherfucking here." Gamzee shuffled through the kitchen, throwing random items that weren't in the ingredients.

_Ring Ring._

Gamzee turned to look around.

"Man where is that mother fucking ringing coming from?"

_Ring Ring._

"Oh, heheh.. it's in my pocket. That's cool little phone, I got ya."

"Hello?"

"Get your fucking ass out and meet me in the ally way."

_Click._

Gamzee set down his phone, flipping it shut before dropping everything and heading out. He didn't notice he caused someone to stir in the process.

Gamzee walked down the street corner, and into the nearby alleyway.

The memories flooded in, the urge to claw his skin raised, along with the urge to… smash something, or someone. He didn't want to be here.

He didn't want to be around Dave either.

He tried to concentrate on the good ones, and ignore the bad that slowly flowed through.

_"Tinker bull…"_

_Tavros sat there, holding a picture to his chest. He did his best not to shed any tears, for he needed to show he wasn't such a crybaby as Dave portrayed him to be._

_He wanted to be brave, and have confidence._

_All he ever wanted, besides being happy._

_"Yo Tavbro you up and ready to rap- oh… Tav?"_

_The said troll quickly wiped the tears away on his shirt, staining it with light shades of brown. Tavros sighed as he tried to get it out._

_"Uh… sorry Gamzee… I just don't feel up to it."_

_Gamzee flinched a bit when he heard the sniffling start up again._

_"Hey… Tav.. it's alright."_

_"You don't know that… what if Tinker Bull is all alone? He needs me and I need him.. I.. I hate being alone."_

_"You not alone…"_

_Tavros looked up, tears spilling once more._

_"I.. I'm not?"_

_Gamzee gently reached for his hands, soothing them over with a thumb._

_"Your never alone Tav, you always got me."_

"About time you got here. Where are her shades?"

Gamzee jolted out of his flashback to look up to meet shades. The very darkened shades he grew to hate.

"Mother fucker…"

"I said where are her fucking shades. I know you have them you fucking clown. I also know what you did to Nepeta's friend, how do I know? The neck had a clean cut. Same as TZ."

Gamzee's anger rose.

"I don't fucking know what you're talking about. Now if you excuse me I got to get back to-"

"Tavros doesn't give a shit about you."

Gamzee turned on his heel, to glare at Dave.

"What the mother fuck did you say?"

_'Kill him.'_

Gamzee's hands tightened, his nails cutting into his palms, causing blood to trickle down slowly.

"I said he doesn't give a shit about you. You're a murderer, they didn't deserve to die. Hell he probably wants you to end up like them!"

"No one talks shit about Tavros. He didn't say that."

Dave smirked.

"If he did?"

"You're going to motherfucking pay."

Dave found himself backing up against the cold brick wall, as Gamzee slowly cornered him. Dave gasped as a cold hand surrounded his neck and hoisted him up against the wall. His feet dangled a few inches above the ground.

Gamzee decided to humor him, and slip on Terezi's shades.

"You mean…. Mother fucking these?"

Dave's eyes widened before looking away. He couldn't bare it, Terezi was special to him, and having this feeling she was murdered by someone he knew, well it was worse than a kick to the balls.

"You fucking.. monster."

"We… are not monsters, we are the.. mirthful messiahs."

Gamzee's eyes turned deep indigo, ringed with blood thirst.

"And we are motherfucking higher than you, brother."

Tavros had a bad feeling, and the feeling to get out as soon as possible.

"I still don't know what the fuck you're talking about."

Tavros begged Karkat to drive him around to look for Gamzee, he could tell Karkat wanted to as well, but didn't want to admit it.

"You listening-"

"Stop the car!"

Tavros hurriedly opened the back doors and wheeled himself down the ramp and into the alley way. Karkat could be heard giving minor cursing while trying to close the doors and find a place to park.

"Gamzee where are you? G-Dave…?"

Tavros picked up himself out of his chair, and eased himself down on the ground.

Dave, hearing his name looked up. His shades were broken, cracked on the edges, and one lens completely broke to shards on the ground. His lip was busted; it started to turn blueish purple.

Tavros reached up with shaking hands and roamed them across his body to check for other wounds, sure enough Dave hissed, indicating his stomach had been.

Tavros gently lifted the shirt up to reveal a clean cut, still oozing blood.

"D-Dave.. who.. who did this?"

Dave gave one of his smirks.

"Doesn't matter.. just run… and leave this place.. Take John.. and Jade and just go… Even take that ass of a friend of yours, VantASS..heheh he would be crushed without my best bro around him."

Tavros smiled, sad, but smiled at the lame comeback.

"Tavros leave."

"No. not without you, I can't. Uh.. I can get help, Karkat is over-"

"LOOK OUT!"

Dave, blocked the blow from hitting Tavros.

He hit the ground with a loud thud, and nothing else came after that-Just the ragged breathing and the low growl of his captivator. Tavros dared to look up, and regretted so.

Gamzee.

The said man held a blade, Dave's to be exact.

"Honk…."

The smile across his face wasn't his. It was happy, but all for the wrong reasons.

"Hi Tavbro…..heheh.. what are you doing here?"

Tavros back away as much as his legs would be able to push him, which wasn't very far.

"You shouldn't be out here this late.. someone could…. Heheh….be out looking for others to kill."

Tavros shivered as his laughter echoed throughout the alleyway.

"G-Gamzee.. please.. no don't do this…we uh are your friends, and care for you."

"Friends? Mother fucking friends don't stab their 'friends' in the back mother fucker- at least not this one here." Gamzee kicked Dave, hearing him give a low growl filled with pain. Dave was still alive, that was good.

"Now.. now you.. must get stabbed… just like you stabbed me Tav."

"Gamzee I never did anything to you."

Gamzee's smile faltered.

"Don't you remember?"

_~Flash Back~_

_"Tavroooooooos! What is it?"_

_Tavros fumbled with the ring, quickly putting in his pocket. He stood up quickly; being a certain friend made him new legs. He felt confident, but not enough to propose, not just yet._

_"Uh.. I… wanted to ask you something.. but it seems.. I don't need it anymore…you're uh.. answer or at least not the moment."_

_Vriska raised an eyebrow before inviting herself to sit on his bean bag chair._

_"Tell me anyways, it had to be something good, or else you wouldn't even dare to bother me."_

_Tavros flushed a light brown, that, grabbing her attention._

_"Oh it is isn't it?"_

_Gamzee meanwhile took this chance to visit Tavros, but quickly hid when he saw Vriska. He narrowed his eyes and stifled a low growl. He didn't like her after what she had done to him. Alive or not, Gamzee wouldn't forgive her._

_That was his matesprit, or.. going to be once he got the chance to admit his feelings towards the other troll._

_"I wanted to uh… ask you. Play that game with me?"_

_Vriska blinked, she quickly looked down to find Tavros's hand fiddling with an object. She pretended to have not noticed anything and quickly answered._

_"Oh.. I have other things to do, but later on maybe."_

_Vriska flipped her hair and glanced back at Tavros before heading out. She took notice of the hiding troll that had watched the scene unfold before giving him a smirk which sent anger throughout his veins._

_Gamzee kept watching, he too curious about the object._

_Gamzee felt like his blood pusher was to break when he saw the ring. He slowly backed away, biting away tears he didn't know he could shed, before running back to his block._

_~End of Flash Back~_

"Gamzee I… I never did.."

"SHUT UP!"

Gamzee raised the blade and aimed it towards his chest.

"You ripped my heart out… and I will rip yours."

Tavros felt tears run down his face, his throat became dry.

"Gamzee.. I always loved you… I was afraid to tell you… and.. I did feel attracted to Vriska once.. I.. I'm not anymore… I have been worried about you and didn't believe what Dave said about you being a murderer, but.. you're only proving him right by doing this!" Tavros jumped at his volume and huddled himself in a ball.

Gamzee stood there for a moment, realization took a hit, but he shook it away.

"That mother fucking doesn't change anything."

Gamzee raised the blade over his head and swooped it down.

"Goodbye Tav…."

Tavros braced himself for impact, but instead of a powerful pain of agony, he felt a low drum of pain in the pit of his stomach. He looked up to find Dave in front of him, sword pierced through his stomach; the end and the tip rested in Tavros's.

Dave coughed, blood trickling down his chin.

"Friends.. are friends… who take care of each other…"

Dave glanced back at Tavros, before grabbing the blade and shoving it inside himself even more. Tavros cried out, the blade piercing him even further.

"Sorry… but it looks like I have to finish off the job myself…"

Dave pulled the sword back, to free Tavros, but kept it inside of himself.

"I want to see TZ.. and I am soon…" Dave smiled as his both hands grabbed the sword.

"I knew I was going to die someday… who knew it would be today and by this…" Dave twisted the sword, yanking it completely out.

The hole quickly filled with blood, and poured into his lap. Dave raised one hand in front of him, like someone was greeting him.

"Sorry Tavros… But she's calling me." Dave gave a teary smile before looking back in front of him, and falls face forward, unmoving.

"DAVE!"

Tavros tried to move, but the pain made him double over and stare at his own blood that circled him.

"SHUT UP!" Gamzee fell to his knees and held his head, screaming.

Tavros stared in horror, trying to keep his eyes open long enough so Karkat could find them. Speaking of, he could have sworn he heard the boy curse and footsteps coming. He wasn't alone either.

Tavros crawled over to Gamzee, and laid a hand across the other's. Gamzee looked up and down at the touch.

"Huh… Tav.. why… I.. I killed.. them…"

The boy smiled and reached both bloody hands to Gamzee's face.

"Doesn't change the fact I care… I love you Gamzee Makara, and I know you didn't mean any of this."

Tavros leaned in, placing a gentle kiss upon the others lips before releasing his grip entirely, falling to the ground. His strength faded and the fuzzy feeling took over him to sleep and let everything go.

He did.

"Tav"

Tavros rolled over, and groaned when his horns bumped into something hard.

"Yo Tav you awake? We gotta meet the others."

Tavros opened his eyes, to be greeting by.. Gamzee?

The other troll smiled his lazy smile before helping the other sit up.

"Man.. you alright? I've been looking for you."

Tavros blinked, confused.

"You.. I.. Dave died.. and you… I died…" Tavros felt a sudden pain within him and lifted up his shirt.

It didn't have any scars, his flesh was fine.

Gamzee smiled and helped the other up to walk with him.

"You alright?"

"Yeah.. Uh.. nightmare I guess." Tavros smiled and walked to meet the others with Gamzee. He didn't bother to look back, not even at the tattered sword that was hidden under a pile of rubble.

It was just a dream, right?

Tavros didn't want to think about it.

* * *

**That is the end. Ugh, must kill off some people for a ending or was that really the ending?- its the ending. Thanks for reading, and it seems this is a good story, being its the first GamTav ever typed.**

**Thanks! And if anyone would like to give ideas, pester me on pesterchum.**


End file.
